


Steve

by dia_barnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, First Love, Gen, One Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_barnes/pseuds/dia_barnes
Summary: Steve had lost everyone he ever loved.





	Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my twitter @UnderTheCandy
> 
> Please comment too :)

****Steve had lost everyone he ever loved.

 

His father before he was born. His mother when he was just a child. Bucky and the Commandoes during the war. And now Peggy.

  
Peggy was unlike any woman he had ever met in his entire life. Sure, there were girls back in Brooklyn that knew how to put a man in his place - so much so that it used to scare him - but there were never any women who had the social standing to enforce their power.

 

Peggy was an enigma to him. A woman who saw past his small stature and saw his heart. And because of that bleeding heart of his, he forfeited the chance to ever see her again when he flew that plane into the ice.

 

But it seemed that the universe wasn’t finished with their story. However, life could never be that easy for him. Peggy hardly remembered Steve, and in the rare moments that she did, it hurt him even more, knowing that this period of lucidity wouldn’t last long.

 

During the funeral, Steve felt a strange sort of numbness. When Sharon spoke, his mind flashed back to the Peggy that he knew during the war. The way Sharon demanded the attention of the audience, he knew that Peggy must have had a huge influence on the woman he saw standing at the pulpit.

 

And now she was gone. Another person he would never see again.

 

But Bucky wasn’t gone. He never imagined that his best friend would come back, but then again, he wasn’t really back. The love that he’d always felt for his childhood best friend remained, but it wasn’t the same. His heart had yet to come to an agreement with his brain that this wasn’t the same Bucky that he had grown up with, that there was a chance that this Bucky may never regain the memories of his old life. But if there was a chance that Bucky could get his memories back, heaven nor hell would be able to stop Steve from trying.

 

He was tired of losing the people who meant the most to him. That’s why he couldn’t sign the Accords. He had to protect Bucky, even if the Avengers couldn’t see why. Even if – in the end – to them, he was _unlovable._

 

 


End file.
